Love at the Lake House
by Puregold rebel
Summary: When Emily and her dad go to her dad's old coach's funeral Emily meets a lot of new people. Greg Feder and Emily Higgins hate each other, Or so they thought. My first grown ups story so dont hate
1. The Funeral

"Emily, are you ready, bags packed, everything in place" My dad asks. I nod my head and finish my breakfast. Oh.. Sorry, I'm Emily Higgins,Daughter of Marcus Higgins. I am 13 years old and i am in 8th grade. We are just getting ready for my dad's coaches funeral, Weird right but apparently he and 4 other guys were all close to him. I hope they are not all as crazy as the story's my dad told about them 'back in the day'

"Emily!" My dad yells "What?" I say. "Well I said were leaving." and he grabs my bag ,puts it into the car and hops in the front seat. I drift off to sleep off to sleep, and when we get there i am shook awake by my dad. I hop out and my dad walks over to a small group of people. Some kids phone rings and the smaller one starts dancing with the music. "I thought I told you to turn that thing off." One of the men said. "But its my massage therapist" OMG Why "No Cell Phones i'm out of here." my dad says. "Higgins!" "Hey Lenny I thought you were gonna start working out?" He says to Lenny. "Whats that supposed to mean?" Lenny asks. "Umm.. Your fat" The other guys chuckle and Dad brings me over to Lenny and the 3 other guys" Lenny, Eric, Kurt and Rob, this is my daughter Emily." They all looked shocked. "Yess another girl to hang out with!" A girl, few years younger than me walks over. "I'm Charlotte, and I know your Emily." She says dragging me over to a smaller group of kids. "This is Donna,Keith, Greg, Bean and my brother Andre." They all wave and Greg has to be arrogant and say "Hey Babe" I say back "Hey Bimbo." Everyone else laughs and Greg frowns and goes to say something back but our parents call us back and we go into the funeral.

* * *

After the service Lenny is asked to say a speech. When he is done Rob starts singing some random song. While he gets down on one knee and i see Kurt handing Lenny $5 and right after he is done dad makes a buzzer noise. "Oh grow up Will Ya!" Rob yells back at him and Everyone laughs.

* * *

And then after all that was food, Me, I love food. How can girls not like it, Its good. Anyway back to the topic, I sit with my dad and the other parents. "So what do we think of Robs new girl?" One of them asks.

"She's cute.. In a me in a wig sort of way." Mr. Lamonsoff says.

Then he starts to give her a foot rub. Gross

* * *

(Emily's Oufit grown_ups_chapter/set?id=103362015)


	2. Long Weekend

After we arrived at the Lake house we were all taking in the house when the bug zapper goes off scaring us. I jump into the nearest persons arms which by my disappointment was Greg. By instinct he put his arm around my waist and we just sit there. Dad coughs and we break apart. Blushing i walk to my dad "Daddy whats that machine doing?" Becky asks. "Uh its getting rid of the moths honey." Lenny says "Wheres it taking them?" Becky asks "Hell" Dad says I elbow him in the stomach "Im sorry not hell, Mexico." Marcus was such a sarcastic guy i dont know how I put up with him for 13 years. '' Its having them sleep... electrically. " Lenny says " Its electrocuting them?" Becky cried, Lenny tried to say something else "But daddy, its killing them!" Charlotte And Donna both cry out "Its Killing them?!" "No!" Lenny yells. "Its still alive just asleep." The zapper was still going off "Daddy!" Becky yells as the zapper continued to go off. Lenny just gives up and unplugs it. He picks up the moth and says "See its not dad just sleeping." He trows it and it just falls to the floor. "See Still sleeping." "Its dead dad." Greg says. Mrs Feder pinches him and I laugh. He glares at me and Dianne's mother see the porch swing, pushes Keithie down to get there while stepping on the moth "Now Its dead."

"Welcome to the 1978 everybody." Rob says welcoming us inside. "I made a room list and were every is sleeping." He says walking to the rooms. The kids ended up sharing a room. Greg and Keithie walk to the T.V

"Hey Dad whats this big box on the other side of the T.V." Greg asks.

"Uh thats the rest of the Tv, They didnt always have flat screens." Lenny says. Charlotte and I both start cracking up. Greg and Keithie glare at us.

"That is some stone age shiznet." Kethie says

"Yeah Thats Whack." Charlotte gives me a look of confusion.

1) are these kids pampered. and 2) No one even says that.

This is going to be a long weekend.

* * *

Emily's Outfit- grown_ups_chapter/set?id=103363047


	3. Water Is Water

Now all the kids are inside watching Greg and Keithie play some chainsaw game. I drag Charlotte and Donna outside.

"Do you want to mess with them?" I ask they both nod. I tell them to wait and I walk over to Lenny. "Mr. Feder, Would you allow me to turn of the game that they are playing?" The rest of the guys smirk and Lenny nods. I run over to the girls. You create a distraction while I unplug it Okay?" They nod and the walk in.

I hear them talking to them so I crawl behind it and unplug it. We all run out and They chase after us. Charlotte and Donna hid behind there dads while I hide behind Lenny.

"Thank you girls." Lenny says.

"Daaddd." Greg says.

"We are going on a walk through the woods" Lenny says calling for Becky

* * *

Once we are in the woods "Hey Greg, When we were kids your dad used to talk us into the craziest stuff when we were kids. One time we got our shower curtains and shopping cart sailing." Mr McKenzie said

"Wait, how did you steer?"

Mr. Lamonsoff said "We didnt."

How did you stop"

"We just smashed into stuff that was the fun part.'' Lenny Said

"Remember we used to shoot bottle rockets at each other, You always go for the face to blind them." I elbow dad after he said that. "Wait kids dont do that, You know what erase Reboot." I rolled my eyes.

Lennny said something about making a tree fort. "Rob ended up living one of those for a year."

"Why?"

"My dad took away my rollerskates."

"Uh Oh Vietnam flashback."

"Wait a minute are you kidding me?!" Lenny going over to a rope. "Do you know what this means?"

"We get to hang ourselves?" Charlotte asks.

I shove Greg forward "Have Greg go first." Char giggles and i smile at her.

To summarize thing ups Mr. Lamonsoff is now going on the rope. He goes to the water and we yell for him to drop but he is to scared so he comes back and hits a tree. Every time he hits i winced so badly that I took hold of Greg yet again. We both look at each other and I walk over to Char. He comes up saying he sees bone. Holding a stick but we all thought it was a bone. He starts laughing "Its a stick. I got you all." Everyone started to laugh.

"Daddy that bird is hurt!" Becky called out. Mr. Feder ran back to get a shoe box. Dad helped Lamonsoff up. "Did you really land on that bird?" "I dont know i only remember a chirp and a snap." He says.

* * *

After we all go out to eat. We all sit down and I am stuck next to Greg. "Hey Lenny remember when we used to come here and get wasted."Dad asks.

"Whats wasted?" Donna asks. OMG how can you not know what wasted means.

"It when you... have a hankering for ice cream." Lenny said.

"I wanna get wasted"Andre said

"I wanna get totally wasted" Char said "I wanna get wasted everysingle day"Donna says. "I wanna get chocolate wasted!" Becky says. I manage to hold in alot of laughter. Mr. Lamonsoff ordered for us and Mrs. McKezie's mother ordered like half the menu. The waitress asked for our drinks

"Ill have flat water." Greg said "Voss." Oh no.

"Anything you got will be good." Lenny said trying not to make a fool out of himself.

"We have it from a faucet."She said and writes it down

"Like from a hose?" Greg asks

"Tap water." She says clearly annoyed.

"What countries that from?"

After that weird discussion, Mr. McKenzie starts speaking to the Nanny.

We find out that the Feders are going to Milan. In my head I was like Party. But on the outside i was just sitting there. Mrs and Mr Feder look like the are having a fight because she walks out angrily. We all sit there in silence until they come back.

* * *

A/N Emily is played By Hailee Steinfeld

Emily Outfits in this chapter

grown_ups_chapter/set?id=103363047

grown_ups_chapter_part/set?id=103909751


	4. Cup phones

We all go back to the lake house. Me and Char were being bored out of our minds when Greg, Keithie and Andre walk in. Keithie falls on the bed face down and sighs, Very loudly if i might add. "Whats up with him?" Donna asks

"Mom and Dad took away our cellphones and Keithie is all ''depressed" About it."Greg says.

"Its just for half day." Char says.

"Yeah A day to long." Keithie mumbles into the blanket.

"Yeah, well get over it." I say. Everyone but Keithie laughs.

Becky runs in crying. She hugs my legs and then I pick her up." Whats wrong?" I ask.

She rubs her eyes "Mommy told me that she would put a dollar under the pillow." She keeps crying. Why would tell your daughter that when she was so young?

"You see if we had our phones we could have text mom and said Becky's tooth fell out."

"Oh be quiet Keithie, I know what will cheer you up Becky." I say.

Becky looks up at me "What will?"

"Cup phones." I say.

"What are cup phones?" Becky asks

"Only the bestest and funniest way to talk yo other people." I say faking suprisement. "Charlotte can you get your Grandmothers sewing kit? And Becky and I will go grab the cups from the kitchen." I say and then have Becky go down the stairs with me following. When we get to the cabinet i hand Becky half of the cups. I grab the rest and we both walk back to the room. We make the cups phone, and we have enough for everyone to have 2 of them. We even made Curly one. We all are now seeing if they work. We are all in the bedroom, Keithie is under the bed and Bean is in the chest at the end of the bed. Andre is in the bathroom with the bathroom door closed. Lenny Barges in " I thought I said no cell phones, Are those Cup phones?"

"Yeah, Charlotte and Emily thought us." Curly barks and Bean pops up.

"Was that turkey?!" He asks. Lenny has us make cup phones in all the parents rooms. I go to make one in dads room, while making one he starts talking to me.

"So whats up with you and Lenny's Son?" He asks wiggling his eyebrows. I groan. _Its like everyone thinks we are dating!_

"Nothing dad, we hate each other." I say.

"Not for long." He says and walks out of his room. I finish the phone and walk out of the room. While on the way back I run into someone. I llok up and see Greg.

"Oh its you." I say. He smirks and walks away leaving me on the ground. I push my self up and I walk into our room and go to sleep.


	5. An

Sorry i havent been writing the newest chapter. I have writers block, yeah I know lame excuse. I was also just getting back from my week vacation and I couldn't write at all.

Sorry i f you thought this was a chapter. I will try to update this week or at the latest next week.

Merry Christmas (or what you celebrate) and A happy new year.


	6. Gregs Crush

"Emily!" A voice yells. I jump up and then fall off the bed unto the floor. I look to see Char she calms down see says "We are all going to skip rocks, wanna come down with me?" I nod. I get dressed into my outfit and I walk down to the water with Char. I sit on the grass next to Char and I jump when i hear Clapping. We look to see Mrs. Feder walking down.

"Good Job." She says to Donna who skipped the rock twice.

"Do you know how to skip rocks, Mrs. Feder?" Donna asks.

Mrs. Feder scuffs and puts her hand on her hips. "I am the best." She says. I hand her a rock and she gets into an awkward position. _Oh this has got to be good. _She brings her arm back and hurtles it... right into Greg's stomach. Char and I laugh. "Oh baby! Are you okay?" She asks.

"No mom Im fine, Im just glad that your having fun." He says waving her off. Mrs. Feder goes back up to the house. Greg and Andre walk up to us with smirks on their faces. I realize this early and run away, Char not so much. They Cover her and soak her with then start coming after me. I run in the house and sit down by Mrs Lamonsoff and Chars mom. Mrs. Lamonsoff is... Breast Feeding the bird? Its slips and sprays Chars mom and I. Once its done one she apologizes."Its actually not that bad." Chars mom says. I gag and wipe off it off my . Feder and Mr. Feder are talking and I hear water park come up. The nanny walks down carring a load of suitecases. "Put those back, We will go to the Water park." Mr. Feder says. I run outside to Char and The two boys with Becky following.

"Greggie! Keithie! We're not leaving We are going to the water park!" Char looks at me and drags me to the room to find a bathing suit.

"We have to find the perfect one, Greg will be so shocked!" She covers her mouth like she said it hits me

"Why would Greg be shocked?" She just shakes her head. I ask once more and she says.

"I Overheared Greg and Andre talking about you and Andre said something about liking you to Greg and Greg told him to not say it so loud." I gasp. "You **cant **say **Anything." **She tells me. I nod and look through my suitcase. I hold up one and she nods. I help her find one and We put our clothes over them.


	7. Water Park

We got there and Donna and I walked up to Char. Andre and Greg were eating ice cream cones when Mr. Hillard's daughters came over to us in polka dot bikinis. They crushed them in their hand when the saw the two. Something in me had a feeling of jealousy. The dads took us to a water slide and the line was really long and not moving.

"Dad this line's not even moving," Donna complained. Bean was telling Mr. Lamonsoff that he wanted 'Mommys Milk." first, Ew. Second He is four.

"He wants mommy's milk. Give him some mommy's milk," Mr. Lamonsoff told him.

"If he wants Mommys Milk give him some mommys milk." Mr Mckenzie and Mr. Feder joked.

Bean kept yelling 'Mommy Milk' and the people around us kept staring.

"No more mommy's milk, okay? You want milk? You drink it regular milk."

A kid with a carton of milk passed by and Mr. Lamonsoff grabbed it, The kid complained and He gave him some money to buy more.

Mr. Lamonsoff tried to get Bean and Beans says "I don't know if Mommy would want me to."

"Just drink it, just like daddy does." He says taking a drink out of it. "Okay," Bean said reluctantly before taking a sip "I'm just like daddy!"

Mr. Feder laughed "No more booby milk."  
"More for us!"McKenzie cheered.

The line wasn't moving at all and they took us to the backdoor shuffle. I hear my dad say to the two hot Hillard daughters 'Its dark in there, you ,might want to hold my hand."

"Yeah, It is dark,wanna hod my hand."A voice says behind me. I turn around and Greg is standing there smirking. I smirk and hold out my hand, his eyes widen and he grabs it. We walk to what i can tell as a door, since their is a small gap of light. Greg is still holding my hand and since we had little light Char and Andre say our hands. Char goes first and then I go after. Greg comes a while later and I walk over to him. We stare at each-other for a few seconds before leaning in. Our lips meet for a second before I pull apart. We tricked Mama Ronzioni into getting soaked with a huge bucket of water. We all laugh as she gasps. .

After we are done we go back to the lake house and the girls start making a tree house while Mr. Lamonsoff and Mr. Feder are showing off to catch eachothers eyes and everytime I blush. Later i go to bed after talking to Greg about what his life is like.


End file.
